


First Kiss

by MissJCM



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, small chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/43934551569</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. the moment Ian said “He isn’t afraid to kiss me"

**Ian point of view:** MIckey asked about Loid and that showed interest. Ian felt like at some point and at some level Mickey had to have feelings, he wasn’t just fucking him, they actually hanged out and stuff. I guess he feels like he likes Loid, he’s sweet and he isn’t afraid to show that he likes Ian. Mickey always pushes him away, but Loid actually wants to kiss, he actually feels something more than something plain sexual. 

 **Mickey’s point of view:** Ian talks about that old dude like he’s some school teacher that takes interest in a kid, Mickey sees that, that he doesn’t love the old dude but he likes the attention. “he isn’t afraid to kiss me”. Those words were hard to hear. Mickey knows that if he kisses Ian it will all became real, it won’t just be a booty call once in a while, it will be real, and he can’t do real, he can’t face his family knowing that he loves a guy and that it is real, it’s true. But he knows he can lose that boy, he can slip away if he doesn’t make it real. 


	2. the kiss itself.

**Mickey’s point of view:** He has been thinking about this for a while, he knows it has to happen, and in that moment he sees himself not taking the guns because Ian said so, in that moment he listenned to him in front of his family, he did it, and it didn’t seem to change anything. In that moment he knew he didn’t have to be afraid to make it real, in that moment kissing a ginger boy actually felt like the right thing to do, he wanted to do it for a long time and now is as good as a time as any. he came back, he kissed him, a little peck, just for a couple of seconds, but those seconds felt like a dream, he never had touched those lips, he liked it, he wanted more. he was in love.

 **Ian’s point of view:** Mickey listenned to him, that felt good, he could actually have some power over the lost cause rebel, maybe he wasn’t a lost cause after all. he lit the cigarrete and in those few second that took for Mickey to come back and kiss him he felt like he had died and come back to life. It was incredible, the lips. oh, those lips, that boy. He was in love and now he knew that Mickey was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/43934551569

**Author's Note:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/43934551569


End file.
